


Sunshine and bedsheets

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Blow Jobs, Cuddles, First Times, Frottage, Grinding, Kisses, Love, Love Bites, Loving Sex, M/M, its honestly so cute and fluffy, lev's first time doing anything sexual, much love, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lev let his eyes flutter open to meet Yaku’s gaze and he smiled as Yaku gently kissed his nose.‘You okay?’ He asked softly, stroking a hand through Lev’s hair and Lev nodded, leaning up to kiss him.‘I want to do this.’ He replied with a smile and Yaku rested his head in the crook of Lev’s neck.‘I know. Me too.’ He said, turning his head a little to press a light kiss to Lev’s neck. ‘We can just take it slow, okay?’ He asked, glancing up at him as Lev traced his fingers over Yaku’s back over his shirt and he nodded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> side note my initial idea was that lev was demisexual and he wanted to try stuff with yaku for the first time but its not mentioned so you can take it as you like :3

Lev let his eyes flutter open to meet Yaku’s gaze and he smiled as Yaku gently kissed his nose.

‘You okay?’ He asked softly, stroking a hand through Lev’s hair and Lev nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

‘I want to do this.’ He replied with a smile and Yaku rested his head in the crook of Lev’s neck.

‘I know. Me too.’ He said, turning his head a little to press a light kiss to Lev’s neck. ‘We can just take it slow, okay?’ He asked, glancing up at him as Lev traced his fingers over Yaku’s back over his shirt and he nodded.

Yaku wound his fingers into Lev’s silver hair, his hand cupping his cheek as Yaku kissed his neck the other side gently.

‘You have to tell me what you like an what you don’t, okay, Lev?’ He whispered, his mouth by Lev’s ear as he latched onto his lobe and sucked gently, listening to the way Lev breathed out.

Yaku kissed gently down the side of his neck, stopping just above his collar bones and he placed a few soft kisses before sucking at the skin and nibbling slightly.

Lev’s arm around Yaku played with the hem of his shirt, gently running his fingers along the underside, his cold fingertips meeting Yaku’s warm skin.

Yaku leant up to kiss the corner of Lev’s mouth and Lev cupped the back of Yaku’s head, bringing him in for a proper kiss.

‘Can I tell you a secret, Lev?’ Yaku said with a smile, breaking the kiss.

‘What is it?’ He asked and Yaku rested their foreheads together.

‘I love you.’ He whispered and kissed Lev again.

‘I love you too!’ Lev replied with a giggle and Yaku bit his lip to contain his smile before sitting up so that he was sitting in Lev’s lap.

‘Sit up, Lev.’ Yaku said gently, and Lev did, resting against the headboard and Yaku went back in for a kiss, rolling his hips down tentatively and Lev held him closer.

Yaku did it another few times as they kissed, and Lev let out the tiniest whimper into his mouth.

Yaku pulled away, kissing his cheek a few times. ‘Is that okay?’ He asked, cradling what he could of Lev’s head in a hand and rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on his cheek.

Lev nodded. ‘Yeah, that was good.’ He said, hips moving upwards slightly to meet Yaku’s as he ground down again and he giggled.

Yaku silenced him with his lips, and gently licked into his mouth, guiding one of Lev’s hands to rest on his lower back.

He leant back, not stopping the movement of their crotches moving against each other and he felt his eyes fall closed for a second as he bit his lip before regaining his composure and moving to take off Lev’s shirt.

‘You’re really beautiful.’ Lev said and Yaku flushed and glared at him.

‘Don’t say things like that, Lev.’

‘But you are though!’ He defended, tugging Yaku’s shirt over his head and pulling him back so that their foreheads rested against one another’s.

‘Do you want to get rid of the jeans too?’ Yaku said, slightly breathless and Lev nodded immediately, going straight to unzip Yaku’s jeans.

‘It’s only going to be more hassle if we wait for these too.’ Lev said a little shyly and Yaku laughed gently.

‘You’re right, Lev.’ He said, moving a hand over the bulge in Lev’s boxers and Lev gasped softly as he rubbed at it gently.

He whimpered softly and Yaku grinned, laying down on his stomach, ignoring Lev’s questioning glance and he mouthed at his dick through the thin fabric.

Lev let out a little moan, and Yaku could feel him tensing up.

‘You okay?’ He asked, looking up whilst teasingly tracing a single finger over the fabric.

‘Yes, please, again.’ Lev whined and Yaku was more than happy to oblige, kissing over his clothed dick and sucking through the fabric.

‘Is that good, Lev?’ He asked teasingly and Lev whimpered.

‘Please.’ He said, his voice barely audible and Yaku tugged at the waistband on his boxers, pulling them down and Lev lifted his hips so that Yaku could slide them off completely.

‘So good, Lev, you’re such a good boy for me.’ Yaku praised, pressing a kiss to Lev’s tip and wrapping his hand loosely around the base.

He gently pumped his dick a few times before sliding out of his own boxers and sitting back onto Lev’s lap.

Their dicks rested together as Yaku ground into Lev and he moaned lightly, hand moving to the back of Yaku’s head to pull him in for a kiss.

‘You’re doing so well, Lev.’ Yaku said just before their lips met and he took both of their erections in hand and lazily pumped at them, taking the opportunity of Lev’s little mewl into his mouth, to slide his tongue into Lev’s.

Yaku thumbed over their heads, spreading the precome down both of their shafts and he groaned into Lev’s mouth, bucking up into his hand and squeezing his grip around them.

He increased his pace as little by little Lev’s moans became more frequent and suddenly Lev broke the kiss, his forehead falling to rest on Yaku’s shoulder as he came with a moan.

Yaku felt his the hot come shoot in ribbons out onto his hand and their stomachs, and he gently helped Lev through his orgasm before letting go of his dick, not wanting to over stimulate him and sped up his pace on himself, so close after Lev’s orgasm.

He felt Lev suckling at his neck gently, his other hand, lacing fingers with Yaku’s free one and Yaku gasped, coming over them with a loud shaky moan and he wiped his hand on the sheet, before winding it around Lev’s back and holding him close to him.

‘Lev.’ He said softly, hand leaving Lev’s to wind into his hair as Lev still sucked at his skin. ‘You’re so good for me, Lev. Such a good boy.’ He praised and Lev nipped at his already bruised skin and Yaku let out a moan. ‘So beautiful, Lev, you’re so wonderful.’ He said softly, and Lev looked up at him.

‘You really think so?’ He asked, eyes wide and full of adoration as Yaku nodded.

‘Of course I do. My beautiful boy.’ He said, sliding off of Lev’s lap and going to retrieve a flannel from the bath room, and cleaning them up.

Lev pulled Yaku next to him, taking the flannel from him and putting it on the bedside table, and he kissed Yaku softly, pulling the duvet up around them and smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been desperate to write a yakulev for the longest time and f i g h t m e yaku would so spoil lev when theyre alone and be the damned most loving bf and lev would so have a little praise kink
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
